


Contrast

by themuffintears



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Every character except Tubbo is implied, Every tag following is vague in the story, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, reference to canon-typical verbal abuse, setting is Tubbo being a spy for Pogtopia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26836174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themuffintears/pseuds/themuffintears
Summary: Tubbo compares Manberg and Pogtopia. Of course, nothing can ever measure up to his family and their love.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Toby Smith | Tubbo, No Romantic Relationship(s), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot
Comments: 4
Kudos: 222





	Contrast

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this yesterday just to get it out of my head and was happy with how it turned out, so i figured i’d share!
> 
> i hope you all enjoy and have a great rest of your day <3

Crossing borders was common for Tubbo, and he couldn't help but take note of the oh so clear distinctions.

In Manberg, it was all paper-thin panes of glass, conversations laced with bitter honey, barely-there threats in each spoken sentence, desperation concealed as arrogance.

In Pogtopia, it was jokes when they had nothing else, genuine laughter echoing off cobble, meals eaten hastily but together, calloused hands reaching to help a wound, outward or inward.

There, it was a hand on his shoulder, fingertips warningly digging tight, a stern glare paired with a curse because he didn't do something right, a tilted smirk as plans were conceived.

Here, it was an arm looped around his shoulders, pulling him close to laughter, a soft reassurance that he was okay, he didn't need to apologize, a big smile on his face as the others groaned at a stupid pun he made.

There, it was a single bed in a plain room, a wary patrol watching his every step, a chilly bathroom to silently cry in, a single blanket.

Here, it was wool and bodies warmly tangled together together, feet leaving together for a risky jump across the ravine because why not?, a chest to ugly-cry on, brief cuddles to soothe him.

Though his time with his family was now limited, Tubbo made sure to treasure every moment. Because no matter where he went, they were his rock, and he was theirs.


End file.
